


Sympathy for the Abuser

by peetaslongbuns



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetaslongbuns/pseuds/peetaslongbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss has been abused by Gale for years and when Peeta comes she feels for a brief moment somethings shes craved in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy for the Abuser

Sympathy for the Abuser 

Chapter 1

I was so tired of the same routine, I work all week, I'm surrounded by the same people, the same surrounding, the same parties. Always just the arm candy Gale carried around on his arm. The heavy diamond rock he proposed to me clicked against the glass full of champaign. We've been married for three years and together for five but it feels like being in hell for an eternity. I lean against the wall in my red silk flowing to the floor dress watching Gale make a group of his co-workers laugh using his charm. I roll my eyes, yeah if only he was that charming with me. I watch as his eyes fall across the room on this beautiful blonde women. Her blonde hair tie up in a beautifully styled bun, and in a stunning champaign colored dress that fit her perfectly. He smiles and she smiles back.  
"Are you okay?" I hear the familiar voice of Gales assistant Peeta ask. I nod my head. "Yeah fine, just ready to leave." I tell him.  
"Well I was just on my way out,but I wanted to check on you. Do you need a ride?"  
I look into his bright sky blue eyes, and smile at the warmness they bring. "Yeah, I would like that, just let me go tell Gale."  
He takes my champaign glass and I make my way to Gale bunching up my dress so it doesn't drag on floor. I touch his back and he pulls me to his side. "Whats the matter baby?"  
He never calls me that or ever smiles at me the way he does in front of other people, behind close doors I'm just his fuck doll and something he resolves his anger on. He wasn't always like that, at one point we were in love and some where down the line we lost that, probably when he had hit my so hard I had bruises for weeks. But I put a fake smile on my face. "Its been a long day and I'm just ready to leave, but you don't have to go if you want, Peeta will take me home." I can feel everyones eyes on us. "No I'll go if you want to leave." But I know better he wants me to keep the perfect couple show on. "No babe I insist. Stay have fun." We kiss and I leave him finding Peeta at the front doors of the manor with my coat hanging on his arm. "Ready?" He says his face lighting up when he see's me "Yes! Thank you." I grab my coat and we walk to his car. He opens my door and I slide into the seat pulling my dress in so it doesn't get shut in the door. He gently closes it and walks around the car getting into the drivers side. He starts the car and we reach the mansion Gale insisted we call a house. He opens the car door and helps me out linking his arm around mine to keep me steady as we walk to the house. "See you at the next event?" He laughs.  
"Yeah." I laugh, but as he turns to go the words just fall from my lips. "Wait!" He stops and turns on his heels to look at me. "I-uh.. I had trouble getting this dress off earlier do you think you could just help me out."  
"Uh- yea sure." He says twirling his keys around his finger.  
I swing open one of the double doors and we walk in. I watch him take in the marble floors and huge interior of the house. "Would you like a drink?" I kick off my heels and leave them at the door, hang my coat on the coat rack and head towards the kitchen where Effie the maid is cleaning the counters.  
"Can I help you Mrs. Everdeen?" She says with a smile. She's helped me with the covering of the bruises and cuts Gale has inflicted on me.  
"Its okay Effie, go ahead and head home for the night. And tell Flavius and Octavia they can go too."  
She cleans one last spot and scurries out.  
"What would you like to drink?" I say opening the stainless steal double door fridge. "Water will be fine." He says clearing his throat. I pour water into two glasses and hand him one. "If you don't mind can we go up stairs so I can get this dress off and put it on a hanger?"  
"Lead the way." He smiles.  
We walk up the grand stairs down to the master bedroom. I take a gulp of my water and sit it down on the dresser by the door, unclipping my earrings and place them in my jewelry box. "Okay, unzip?" I can feel him hesitate, he places his glass next to mine and then slowly unzips my dress. His lips place a kiss on my shoulder and I turn around to face him. Looking into his piercing blue eyes. He leans in and kisses me, I jump back crashing into the dresser. My fingers brush over my lips, I have never felt that jolt of electricity while kissing someone before. "Oh god, Katniss. I'm sorry-" I drop my dress leaving me in my garter belt, knee highs, and bra. No underwear. I jump on him wrapping my legs around him and grabbing a fist full of his blonde hair, kissing him. His mouth moves against mine as we slam into the wall. "Fuck, you look so hot right now." He hisses against my neck. "Fuck me Peeta!" He strides to the bed and sits me down on the edge. He slides his belt off and unbuttons his pants pulling them down and stepping out of them. I unclip my bra and throw it across the room, standing up on my knees to help slide his suit jacket down his arms and unbutton his shirt trailing kisses from hip to hip. "I've wanted this for a long time." He says. I sit back on my knees and look up at him. "What?"  
"Fuck! I messed it up didn't I?" He says runs his fingers through his hair.  
"No! Peeta what do you mean you've wanted this for a long time?" I grab his hands.  
"The first time I saw you walk into Gales office I almost fell out of my seat. You were so beautiful, I couldn't stop staring at you. I watch you at every event for the past three years put on a fake smile and pretend you love to be here when I could see the saddness in your eyes. I want to make you happy. You deserve to be happy-" I didn't care what he had to say after that I smacked my lips against his pulling him down on top of me. I grind my hips up towards him and he moans. "Wait! I don't have a condom."  
I kiss him. "Im on birth control."  
He positions the tip of his cock at my entrance and I gasp as he thrust in slow and thrusting hard once he's fully in. He stays still and its like being a virgin again being stretched beyond possibility it hurts until he finally starts moving. He grunts and kisses my neck, thrusting back slow and plunging hard and deep causing an amazing torture. I can feel him streaching me more with each thrust, hitting me in all the right spots. He swivels his hips and I cry out yelling his name. My nails clawing down his back. He kisses me and moans. I open my eyes to see his face, he looks like he's in pain, his head tilted back, biting his lips muffling loud moans. I touch his chest kissing at the beads of sweat thats begun to gather. I tilt my hips up and gasp. The head of his cock catching the right spot. I grab onto his biceps clawing at them. The moan from my mouth is a cry, my legs are shaking the feeling of each thrust is so intense. He starts to lose control of his hips thrusting faster and harder. My eyes roll to the back of my head. My body arching against his, I whimper biting down on his shoulder. I can't handle how amazing he feels inside of me. "Peeta! Im so close!" My legs are trembling and he thrust in one more time completely sheathing himself in me, and both of us reaching our climax. He says my name with a strangled cry as I milk his orgasm out with my own. The sound he makes me want him again. He drops his weight on top of me and we catch our breath. I kiss his neck sucking to leave the a light hickey, and he sighs. We stay intertwined for a while, until I start to think of who I am again, and what the man I'm married to is going to do to me.  
"Holy fuck." I say.  
"Holy fuck is right, that was so fucking amazing." He laughs.  
"Gales going to be home soon." I tell him.  
"Oh, yeah." He can tell I've already grown distant. He slowly pulls out of me leaving me feeling empty, but guilt taking its toll, running all through me.  
This was a stupid mistake, a moment of need. "Im so stupid." I rub at my eyes.  
"Im sorry Katniss I took advantage of you." I sit up and look at him. "No! Peeta no, we both did this. We both wanted this." I reassure him.  
I stand up and his semen slips down my thighs. "Shit." I run to the bathroom and grab a tiny wash cloth and wipe between my thighs. I look at myself in the mirror my hair in a fuss and face flushed. Tears rush down my face. I hug my arm around my breast when I come back into the bedroom but Peeta's gone. I go and take a shower and put one of Gale's shirts on and wait for him to come home.  
It isn't till three in the morning he's made his way into the bedroom. "Why are all the lights on?" He says and then see's the tears in my eyes. "Katniss whats wrong?" He says in a caring voice. A voice I haven't heard in a really long time and it kills me that he cares. I stand up and kiss him, he taste of liquor and lipstick. His hands wraps around the side of my neck kissing me back until my sobs are to much. "Katniss tell me whats wrong."  
"I cheated on you."  
He pushes me back and I tumble but catch myself.  
"What!" He hisses. "With who?"  
"Does it matter?" I yell. He strides towards me and his hand swings, smacking me hard across the face. I gasp.  
"Fuck you!" He screams. "I love you, give you everything you ever dreamed of and this how you repay me? By fucking someone else."  
"Gale..' I sob. 'I'm so sorry."  
"Get the fuck out you whore!"  
"Gale-"  
"I don't want to look at you right now!" He hisses.  
I grab my blanket and leave the room going to the living room to wrap myself in my blanket. I toss and turn till I finally get so tired I can't open my eyes.  
The sound of the glass breaking wakes me up with a jolt. Gale is throwing things around picking them up and throwing them down. "You dirty fucking whore!"  
I jump up from the couch and stare at the drunk man clutching a half empty bottle of whiskey. He throws more things and moves towards me, hitting me again. I push him but he doesn't budge. He pushes me and I stumble into the glass coffee table. My leg hitting it hard enough that theres going to be bruises. He picks me up by my shoulders and pushes me towards the wall and then again till I hit against it roughly. "Am I not good enough for you?" I look into his grey eyes and tears fill them. "Gale no its-"  
"I'm so mad at you. How could you do that?" He leans over and places his forehead to mine. My heart melts. How could I have done this to him?  
"How could you do that to us?"  
"We haven't been us for a while Gale. You and I deserve people better than us."  
He slams his fist next to my head.  
"DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT!" His yell trembles through out the house. "Don't you ever fucking say that again." He pulls at my hair.  
"You want out of this marriage?" He hisses.  
"Gale, we don't love each other anymore."  
His hands wrap around my neck squeezing tight around my throat. I can't breathe he's cutting off my air. I claw at his wrist, I can hear my heart beating in my ears. The world around me is spinning and his hands close tighter and then release. I fall to my knees and grab at my neck pulling at the skin trying to get the feeling of my neck closing to stop. I'm coughing and wheezing on the floor trying to open up my airway more. "You are worthless piece of trash. No one else will love you like I will." He tells me and he's right.  
"Im sorry." I sob. He gets on his knees in front of me and pulls me to him. "Thats right." Gripping onto me tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Abuse is not something I take lightly so this story isn't something I take lightly. Thank you for taking time to read this. Its kind of dark but I also want there to be light. Sorry if this sound so goofy! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
